Zmiany
by ali4560
Summary: Kto by zgadł, że jeden wypadek na eliksirach może zmienić całe życie?
1. Chapter 1

\- To jedyne wolne miejsce, mogę się przysiąść?

Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej i mocniej gdy usłyszał głos chłopaka, w którym był zakochany. Spojrzał w górę, nerwowo przygładzając grzywkę opadającą na oczy i jąkając się wyszeptał:

\- T-tak, jasne.

Draco Malfoy. Książe Slytherinu. Syn Lucjusza Malfoya – mężczyzny, który pokonał Voldemorta. Malfoyowie należeli do bogatych, czystokrwistych czarodziejów walczących z kolejnymi Czarnymi Panami od wielu wieków. Gdy senior rodu zabił Voldemorta, cały czarodziejski świat był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny. Tego się zresztą po nim spodziewano.

Rodzina ta przyciągała wzrok wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiła. 17-letni Draco był marzeniem większości niezamężnych czarownic (choć niektóre z zamężnych dam również nie pogardziłyby takim związkiem) oraz wielu czarodziejów. Młody Malfoy nie był zarozumiały, choć dorastał w warunkach, które sprawiłyby, że niejedno dziecko stałoby się rozpuszczone do granic możliwości. Miał wielu przyjaciół, dobrze się uczył, był doskonałym szukającym i gwiazdą Klubu Pojedynków. Poruszał się z wielką gracją i prezentował doskonałe maniery.

Harry Potter był nikim. Nie miał przyjaciół. Cichy, wycofany, nigdy nie patrzący nikomu w oczy. Uczył się średnio – nie był w niczym ani najlepszy ani też najgorszy, ale tym samym nie pasował do Ravenclawu, w którym najważniejsza była wiedza i jej zdobywanie. Uważano go za niegroźnego, cichego i tajemniczego dziwaka. Nikt nic o nim nie wiedział.

Rodzice Harry'ego nie żyli. Byli aurorami i zginęli z rąk Śmierciożerców, gdy Harry miał zaledwie półtora roku. Dziecko trafiło pod opiekę wujostwa. Chłopiec dorastał samotnie, bez przyjaciół, miłości, cierpiąc z powodu przemocy psychicznej i fizycznej. Pierwszy jaśniejszy przebłysk w jego życiu pojawił się, gdy Harry dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem. List przyniosła sowa w czasie, gdy chłopiec był sam w domu. Wujostwo nie mogło mu go odebrać zanim go przeczytał. Na szczęście, jako że Harry mieszkał z mugolami, do listu dołączono instrukcje jak dostać się na ulicę Pokątną oraz peron 9 i ¾ w Londynie. W liście znalazł także klucz do niewielkiej skrytki w banku.

Był taki szczęśliwy idąc do Hogwartu. Niestety - odstawał od innych dzieci. Był biednie ubrany, nosił szaty z drugiej ręki, jego książki były zniszczone i zużyte. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z innymi uczniami, bo nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. W końcu nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, jego kuzyn odstraszał potencjalnych kolegów i koleżanki. Wszyscy szybko uczyli się, że nie warto się z nim zadawać. Harry bardzo szybko przekonał się, że wymarzony Hogwart, choć zapewniał ochronę przed wujem i kuzynem, nie da mu upragnionych przyjaciół ani nie sprawi, że stanie się kimś innym niż jest.

Pierwszego wieczoru podczas uczty, Harry zobaczył siedzącego przy stole Slytherinu chłopca w swoim wieku. Pomimo tego, że dopiero co przybył do Hogwartu, był otoczony innymi dziećmi, a wokół niego było głośno i wesoło. Emanował pewnością siebie. Harry zapragnął nim być, nie wiedząc jeszcze kim dokładnie ten chłopiec jest. Dopiero później dowiedział się, jak wielką rolę jego rodzina odegrała w czasie wojny, jak bardzo Malfoyowie są bogaci, znani i poważani.

Harry'ego z zamyślenia wyrwał szept dobiegający z ławki za nim:

\- Draco! Ależ dziś masz pecha!

Pansy Parkinson uśmiechała się złośliwie do przyjaciela.

\- Jeszcze ci odpłacę, Pansy!

Cóż, niezbyt trudno było wydedukować, że miejsce koło Harry'ego nie było zbyt pożądanym.

Chwilę później do sali wszedł Snape, machnął różdżką, a na tablicy pojawiła się instrukcja eliksiru do uwarzenia.

\- Zaczynajcie. Macie dwie godziny! - Nauczyciel warknął i usiadł za biurkiem.

\- Mógłbyś iść po składniki? - Draco zwrócił się do Harry'ego, który skinął głową i bez słowa ruszył do schowka za resztą uczniów.

Gdy wrócił podzielili się przygotowaniami.

\- Amortencja? Nie wiedziałem, że to standardowy eliksir, który musimy znać na OWUT-emy. - stwierdził Malfoy.

\- Umm, no w sumie to rzeczywiście dość dziwne – bąknął cicho Harry, nerwowo poprawił okulary.

Mniej więcej na czwartym roku zorientował się, że pragnienie bycia Draconem zmieniło się w pragnienie bycia z nim. Chciał poczuć jak to jest, gdy ten uśmiech skierowany zostałby do niego, te oczy patrzyłyby ciepło, a dłoń odgarniała jego włosy, ciągle wpadające do oczu. Nigdy nie był tak blisko Malfoya, nie rozmawiał z nim. Nigdy nie miał takiej okazji jak teraz i szanse, że się ona powtórzy były raczej marne, skoro nie było między nimi niczego przez te wszystkie lata.

\- Draco, łap! - Pansy rzuciła coś do Draco, który miał zajęte ręce. Zanim się odwrócił było już za późno i usłyszeli tylko głośny plusk, gdy to, co dziewczyna rzuciła, wpadło do kociołka.

Chwilę później wszystko wybuchło pokrywając dwóch chłopców eliksirem.

* * *

Harry ocknął się. Leżał na kamiennej podłodze w sali. Podejrzewał, że nie minęło więcej niż kilkanaście sekund od chwili, gdy stracił przytomność. Zaczął się podnosić i syknął dotykając tyłu głowy, na którym już zaczął tworzyć się guz. Snape klęczał przy Malfoyu usuwając nieudany eliksir różdżką.

\- Panno Parkinson co pani sobie myślała? - wściekał się nauczyciel. - Proszę natychmiast wezwać madam Pomfrey.

\- Ja... ja nie wiem jak to się stało! - Ślizgonka powtarzała histerycznie.

\- Nie podnoś się, głupi chłopaku, możesz mieć wstrząs mózgu – wysyczał Snape, gdy zobaczył, że Harry usiłuje wstać podpierając się o ławkę.

Gdy przez kominek w sali zjawiła się pani Pomfrey, wszystko potoczyło się szybko. Uzdrowicielka waz z mistrzem eliksirów przetransportowała chłopców do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Po przeskanowaniu różdżką, okazało się, że z Harrym wszystko w porządku, poza lekkim bólem głowy po upadku na kamienną posadzkę. Natomiast Draco nie odzyskał przytomności. Snape był przygotowany na to, że młody Malfoy może odczuć skutki zmodyfikowanej amortencji, ale nie był jeszcze pewien jaki wpływ na eliksir miała skórka Boomslanga wrzucona przez pannę Parkinson w zupełnie nieodpowiednim momencie.

Harry został wypuszczony i mógł wrócić do swojego dormitorium. Czuł się rozczarowany, że nie dane mu było nawet spędzić tych dwóch godzin siedząc obok obiektu swoich westchnień na lekcji. Miał nadzieję, że Draco nic się nie stało i że wkrótce się obudzi.

Jego życzenie spełniło się następnego dnia, gdy młody Malfoy obudził się ze snu z krzykiem wyrażającym nieopisany ból i nic, co robiła Madame Pomfrey nie było w stanie mu pomóc. Nie wiedząc cóż innego mogłaby zrobić, kobieta robić wezwała mistrza eliksirów.

\- Co się stało Poppy? - Severus podniósł głowę znad porannego wydania „Proroka Codziennego".

\- Severusie, chodzi o Dracona Malfoya. Nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje, musiałam mu podać eliksir Natychmiastowego Snu. Chłopak krzyczał z bólu odkąd tylko się wybudził, choć fizycznie wszystko jest z nim w porządku. To musi być efekt eliksiru. Nie wiem co się dzieje.

\- Już idę. - Profesor Snape domyślał się, co spowodowało taką reakcję. Była to jedna z przewidzianych przez niego możliwości, niestety ta najgorsza.

\- Mrużko! - wezwany skrzat pojawił się w jego komnacie. - Wezwij proszę pana Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i powiedz mu, by zjawił się jak najszybciej.

\- Tak, proszę pana, natychmiast, proszę pana! - Gdy skrzat zniknął, Severus szybko poszedł do swojego chrześniaka, którego życie, jak podejrzewał, zmieniło się właśnie raz na zawsze.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter obudził się w niezbyt dobrym humorze po wczorajszym dniu. Dzisiejsze lekcje zaczynały się transmutacją z profesor McGonagall i to z pewnością nie był jego ulubiony przedmiot. Wstał, przeciągnął się i poszedł pod prysznic. Gdy stał już pod strumieniem wody, przestraszył go nagły, głośny trzask.

Harry zakręcił kurek, owinął się ręcznikiem w pasie i wychodząc z kabiny odezwał się:

\- Halo? Jest tu ktoś? - dopiero po chwili zauważył stojącą na środku, odwróconą plecami do niego, małą skrzatkę.

\- Mrużka nie chciała paniczowi przeszkadzać, Mrużka bardzo przeprasza panicza, ale profesor Snape rozkazał Mrużce jak najszybciej sprowadzić Harry'ego Pottera do skrzydła szpitalnego. Czy Harry Potter mógłby się pospieszyć, profesor Snape będzie bardzo zły na Mrużkę! - skrzatka drżała i wykręcała palce dłoni. Tyradę tę wygłosiła nie odwracając się przodem do Harry'ego.

Chłopak sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. W końcu z nim wszystko było w porządku. Odezwał się do skrzatki:

\- W porządku Mrużko, nie martw się. Już idę.

Harry ubrał się i szybko poszedł sprawdzić, po co Snape go wzywał. W połowie drogi wpadł na nauczyciela eliksirów.

\- Panie Potter, nie spieszył się pan zbytnio. No, ale czego innego mogłem się po panu spodziewać – wycedził Snape, a jego głos był pełen pogardy.

\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale gdy zjawił się skrzat właśnie brałem prysznic i...

Snape przerwał mu ostro.

\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Proszę za mną.

Gdy weszli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, Harry nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego.

\- Proszę podejść do pana Malfoya i usiąść przy jego łóżku.

Chłopak spojrzał na Snape'a jakby ten nagle oszalał. Nie miał pojęcia co się działo.

\- Panie profesorze, ja nie sądzę, żeby...

\- Dziesięć punktów od Ravenclawu. Panie Potter proszę natychmiast wykonać polecenie.

Harry, nie wiedząc co innego miałby zrobić, podszedł i usiadł na łóżku Draco.

Madame Pomfrey, która podeszła do nich, odezwała się:

\- Dobrze, obudzę go teraz. Rennervate.

Chłopak obudził się z głośnym jękiem. Zaczął się gorączkowo rozglądać dookoła.

\- Co się dzieje? Co ja tu robię?

\- Panie Malfoy, wczoraj miał pan wypadek na eliksirach. Pamięta pan co się wydarzyło? - spytała pani Pomfrey.

\- Pamiętam, że Pansy rzuciła coś w moją stronę, byłem zajęty i nie miałam jak tego złapać. Wpadło do kociołka i potem nie pamiętam już nic. Przypominam sobie jeszcze, że ktoś krzyczał.

Severus zabrał głos:

\- Draco, chciałbym czegoś spróbować. Pan Potter będzie się odsuwał o parę kroków. Powiedz mi, kiedy zaczniesz odczuwać dyskomfort.

\- Dlaczego miałbym odczuwać dyskomfort, wuju? - zdziwił się Draco.

\- Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy moja teoria się potwierdzi. Potter, odsuń się pięć kroków od łóżka.

Harry zrobił jak mu kazano, wstał i odszedł kawałek. Nadal nie miał pojęcia, czemu miało to służyć. Draco nie zauważył żadnej różnicy, więc Harry odsunął się dalej. Kiedy wciąż nic się nie działo, Snape kazał Harry'emu wyjść z sali. Ten wzruszył tylko ramionami i wykonał polecenie. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, przestraszył go głośny, pełen bólu krzyk, który wydał Draco. Nie zastanawiając się, natychmiast wrócił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Draco przestał krzyczeć, ale wciąż jeszcze oddychał głośno i ciężko. Patrzył w szoku na Severusa.

\- Co się dzieje? Skąd wziął się ten ból?

\- Niestety, ale moje przypuszczenia okazały się słuszne.


	3. Chapter 3

Spanikowany głos Draco rozbrzmiał w skrzydle szpitalnym.

\- Jakie przypuszczenia? Wuju! Co się ze mną dzieje?

Po chwili ciszy Snape odpowiedział:

\- Wygląda na to, że panna Parkinson swoim bardzo nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniem spowodowała poważne komplikacje. Skórka Boomslanga, która została wrzucona do kociołka, zmieniła właściwości niedokończonego eliksiru, w tym wypadku, niestety, amortencji. Zamiast eliksiru powodującego szaleńczą i obsesyjną miłość, powstała mieszanka ma zupełnie inne działanie. I to ciebie dotknęły konsekwencje. Eliksir związał twój magiczny rdzeń z obecnym tu panem Potterem.

Harry spojrzał zszokowany na swojego nauczyciela. Malfoy był jakoś od niego zależny?

Draco natychmiast spytał:

\- Związał mój rdzeń? Wuju, proszę powiedz, że da się coś z tym zrobić!

Snape westchnął ciężko. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

\- Istnieją oczywiście eliksiry, które rozdzielają połączone wcześniej za pomocą rytuałów lub eliksirów magiczne rdzenie, ale nie jestem pewien czy w zaistniałych okolicznościach zadziałają. Jest to wydarzenie bez precedensu, stąd nie wiem czy jest możliwe zrobienie czegokolwiek bez pogarszania twojej sytuacji.

\- Czyli już nigdy nie będę mógł się od niego oddalić ani uprawiać magii?

\- W tej chwili po prostu nie wiem, Draco. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem efekty same osłabną po pewnym czasie, ale możliwe, że na zawsze pozostaniesz uzależniony od Potttera. Na razie skłaniałbym się do czekania i do uważnego obserwowania jakichkolwiek zmian. Nie chciałbym ryzykować z podawaniem ci eliksirów, bo mogą zaszkodzić.

Draco ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

Harry zupełnie nie rozumiał jak mogło dojść do takiej sytuacji. Spojrzał na Snape'a zagubionym wzrokiem i spytał:

\- Co teraz, profesorze?

\- Na razie zostaniesz tutaj, wyślę Mrużkę po twoje rzeczy. Nie wolno ci się oddalać od pana Malfoya, czy to zrozumiałe?

\- Tak, profesorze. - odparł Harry cicho po czym usiadł na łóżku znajdującym się naprzeciw Ślizgona.

Snape ponownie zwrócił się do chrześniaka:

\- Wyślę sowę do twoich rodziców, więc oczekuj ich wizyty.

Podszedł do chłopaka, położył rękę na jego ramieniu i ścisnął je lekko.

\- Wiem, że to źle wygląda, ale nie załamuj się. Coś wymyślimy. Najlepiej by było gdybyś się teraz przespał. Zobaczymy się jak przybędą Narcyza i Lucjusz.

Draco nie zareagował i po chwili Snape opuścił skrzydło szpitalne.

Harry zupełnie nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. Milczał więc.

* * *

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą. W pewnej chwili Draco odezwał się:

\- Muszę do toalety.

Harry kiwnął głową po czym towarzyszył chłopakowi pod same drzwi i czekał aż ten wyjdzie. Chwile po tym, jak wrócili do łóżek zjawiła się Mrużka z rzeczami Harry'ego i śniadaniem dla obojga.

Harry czytał, a raczej udawał, że czyta. Był zbyt zaabsorbowany spoglądaniem spod rzęs na Ślizgona, który tępo wpatrywał się w sufit.

* * *

Kilka godzin później, Snape powrócił w towarzystwie rodziców Draco.

Harry był zawstydzony bardziej niż zwykle, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest w jednym pokoju z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, zbawcą magicznego świata. Na szczęście w ogóle nie zwrócono na niego uwagi. Snape zaciągnął parawan i razem z Pomfrey wyjaśnili Malfoyom sytuacje ich syna.

\- To absurdalne! Musi być jakieś wyjście! - Lucjusz był wściekły.

\- Na razie odradzałbym radykalne wyjścia. Draco przez jakiś czas nie będzie mógł korzystać z magii ani oddalać się od Pottera. Już przygotowano dla nich osobny pokój. Będą uczęszczać na wszystkie zajęcia razem, żeby nie miał zaległości.

Starszy z Malfoy'ów odwrócił się i jego wzrok padł na Harry'ego.

\- Mój syn będzie zależny od ciebie. Jeżeli spróbujesz wykorzystać okazje i zrobisz cokolwiek by go skrzywdzić...

Harry aż skurczył się w sobie i spojrzał przestraszony na mężczyznę. Wyjąkał cicho:

\- N-nie, proszę pana, oczywiście, że nie.

Wiedział, że żadna z obecnych tu osób go nie obroni. Był sam.

Narcyza odezwała się po raz pierwszy:

\- Lucjuszu, przestań. Nie denerwuj chłopca.

Odwróciła się do syna i ścisnęła jego dłoń.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że od jutra będzie dzielił pokój z Draco Malfoyem.


	4. Chapter 4

Następnego dnia, perspektywa dzielenia pokoju nie wydawała się Harry'emu już taka świetna. Poprzedniego wieczoru, po wyjściu rodziców Draco, nie rozmawiali wcale poza uwagami typu: „muszę do toalety", „wezwij skrzatkę", „zgaś świece". Dziś rano przenieśli się do pokoju w pobliżu wieży Ravenclawu. Niedługo po tym jak się rozgościli, w odwiedziny do Draco przyszli jego przyjaciele. Harry usiadł przy biurku i udawał, że się uczy. Nie mógł przecież iść do biblioteki ani na zewnątrz. Zajął się więc odrabianiem lekcji. Zaraz po wejściu członków domu Slytherinu dowiedział się, jaką karę otrzymała Parkinson za swój wyczyn.

\- Snape przez pół godziny dawał jej wykład w pokoju wspólnym, przed wszystkimi, na temat odpowiedzialności i myślenia, zanim się coś zrobi. Była cała we łzach. Wiesz, Pansy czuje się okropnie winna. Na dodatek dostała szlaban, który ma trwać przez wszystkie weekendy aż do Bożego Narodzenia oraz zakaz wychodzenia do Hogsmeade - mówił Theodore Nott.

\- W sumie powinna czuć się winna. Co ona sobie myślała? Snape powiedział nam, że utknąłeś z Potterem - dodał Blaise Zabini, a jego głos zdradzał współczucie. Bynajmniej nie dla Harry'ego.

\- Wiesz Draco, zawsze ci mówiłam, że Pansy to idiotka. Powinni ją zabrać aurorzy, mogła cię zabić! - Astoria Greengrass odrzuciła do tyłu długie, ciemne włosy, po czym usiadła na kolanach Draco i go przytuliła. - Mój biedny, co ty teraz zrobisz? Utknąłeś tu na nie wiadomo jak długo. Twój ojciec na pewno już szuka kogoś, kto pomoże złamać moc tego eliksiru, prawda?

Astoria spotykała się z Malfoyem od jakichś dwóch miesięcy. Harry wiedział, co Draco w niej widzi. Była piękna, miała świetne oceny i wielu przyjaciół, czyli wszystko to, czego jemu brakowało.

\- Ojciec i wuj rozmawiali wczoraj z jakiś ekspertem, znajomym Snape'a. Niestety, na razie kazał nam czekać i nic nie robić - odpowiedział Draco.

W tym czasie Harry, który nie mógł nie słuchać toczącej się rozmowy, usiłował się uczyć. Wziął do ręki różdżkę i postanowił poćwiczyć jedno z zaklęć, którego uczyli się jego koledzy na zajęciach dzień wcześniej. Skierował różdżkę w kierunku leżącego na blacie pióra i wyszeptał:

\- Duro.

Sekundę później rozległ się huk, biurko Harry'ego wybuchło, a on sam został odrzucony w tył.

\- Co się dzieje?! - krzyknęła Astoria.

Harry wstał oszołomiony z podłogi i zaczął rozglądać się za zagubioną różdżką. Nie rozumiał co się stało. To było proste zaklęcie, które powinno było zamienić pióro w kamień, z całą pewnością nic nie powinno wybuchnąć!

Draco był blady. Odezwał się:

\- No to chyba nie możemy się oszukiwać, że mój rdzeń nie jest związany z twoim.

* * *

\- Ty głupi chłopaku! Zupełnie nie potrafisz nad tym zapanować! Zabijesz połowę klasy zwykłym Wingarium Leviosa!

Snape był wściekły. Potter po trzech godzinach ćwiczeń nie poczynił najmniejszych nawet postępów.

Harry skulił ramiona. Był zmęczony, wszystko go bolało, a mokre od potu włosy wpadały mu do oczu. A najgorsze było to, że wszystkiemu przyglądał się Draco. Po spektakularnej eksplozji, Malfoy wyprosił przyjaciół po czym zaciągnął nowego współlokatora do pokojów wuja. Zaraz po wyjaśnieniu w czym tkwi problem, Severus stwierdził, że Potter musi nauczyć się władać nowymi pokładami magii, która się w nim znalazła.

\- Doprawdy Potter, czy ty nic nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze?

Harry potknął się, gdy kolejne z zaklęć wywołało mały wybuch tuż przed nim.

\- A teraz potykasz się o własne nogi? Jak ty w ogóle trafiasz do jakiejkolwiek klasy bez upadku na schodach, pozostaje wielką tajemnicą.

Snape nigdy nie należał do ludzi, których mocną stroną była cierpliwość. Tego dnia był w wyjątkowo paskudnym humorze i od samego początku szydził z Harry'ego. Draco także wyglądał na zirytowanego.

\- Potter, to naprawdę nie jest takie trudne, czy mógłbyś się wreszcie skupić i wykonać prawidłowo chociaż jedno zaklęcie? Jestem głodny i chciałbym wrócić do naszego pokoju.

Harry zaczerwienił się po słowach Draco. Było mu wstyd. Nie wiedział, dlaczego nie jest w stanie wykonać dobrze jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Przytłoczyło go poczucie beznadziei.

\- Przestań myśleć o niebieskich migdałach! Jeszcze raz ty leniwy chłopaku!

Harry machnął różdżką i nie uzyskał efektu ani trochę innego od poprzednich.

Wściekłość Snape'a sięgnęła punktu krytycznego.

\- Wynocha! Dosyć tego! Nie będę marnować mojego cennego czasu na ciebie! - Złapał Pottera mocno za ramię, po czym wypchnął go za drzwi.

Harry stracił równowagę i upadł na zimną podłogę. Zbierało mu się na płacz. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy musiał w ukryciu przełykać łzy. Draco wyszedł z pokoju i odezwał się głosem pełnym wyrzutu:

\- Musiałeś go tak denerwować? Byłeś beznadziejny, czy ty naprawdę niczego nie potrafisz?

Harry nie odezwał się. Wstał powoli, odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku wieży Ravenclawu. Malfoy bez słowa podążył za nim.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry przyzwyczajony był do ciągłych wyzwisk i poniżania. Wuj Vernon zawsze traktował go w taki sposób. Dudley, jego kuzyn, również nie stronił od popychania i wyśmiewania. Dorastał w takim otoczeniu, więc zmuszony był wykształcić w sobie gruby pancerz, chroniący go przed niechęcią ze strony innych. Tej niechęci zawsze było dookoła dużo. Nie wiedział czemu.

Mimo to, sposób w jaki potraktował go Snape, wstrząsnął nim. W Hogwarcie nie był lubiany i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nikt tutaj go nie szturchał, nie kpił z niego, był na co dzień po prostu ignorowany. Nauczyciel eliksirów również nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Uczniem był średnim, nie popełniał wielu błędów, ale z całą pewnością nie wyróżniał się na tle innych. Snape był słynny z tego, że znęcał się nad jednym „wybrańcem" na każdym roku. Szydził z tego ucznia, rozdawał mu szlabany i zabierał punkty. W ich roczniku był to Neville Longbottom, ale Harry miał wrażenie, że chyba awansował na miejsce kolegi.

Hogwart był dla niego synonimem bezpiecznego miejsca. Schronieniem. Wiedział jednak, że to już się skończyło. Nie mógł pozostać niewidoczny teraz, gdy został chłopcem do bicia dla Snape'a ani tym bardziej wtedy, gdy obok niego zawsze znajdował się Draco Malfoy.

Po prostu nie mógł wygrać.

Czuł niemiłe ssanie w żołądku. Wstyd. Nigdy nie był kimś wybitnym, ale z drugiej strony nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego wczorajszy dzień skończył się aż tak fatalnie.

* * *

Harry obserwował Malfoya odkąd tylko przybył do szkoły. Po pierwszym wieczorze w Hogwarcie, jego wzrok skupiał się na Księciu Slytherinu kiedy tylko miał okazje. Gdy dowiedział się, jak ważną postacią jest chłopak, zaczął czytać wszystkie książki dostępne w bibliotece dotyczące Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać i Wybawcy Magicznego Świata, ojca Draco. Podziwiał chłopaka i jednocześnie mu zazdrościł. Dobrych ocen. Wyglądu. Pewności siebie. Przyjaciół. Młodszego rodzeństwa. Rodziny. Czuł się jakby oglądał prawdziwy świat i prawdziwe życie przez szybę.

Nie rozumiał dlaczego jego wzrok tak często kieruje się w kierunku blondyna, ale przywykł do tego.

Gdy Harry kończył szósty rok, tuż przed egzaminami, nabrał zwyczaju szwendania się po zamku. Natknął się na pokój, którego wcześniej nie widział i na pięknie zdobione lustro, stojące w jego centrum.

To co w nim zobaczył... nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci tego obrazu. Draco Malfoy uśmiechał się do Harry'ego, którego trzymał za rękę. Na palcu lśniła złota obrączka. Sam Harry wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. Nie był już za chudym i za niskim nastolatkiem. W odbiciu musiał mieć ponad dwadzieścia lat. Promieniał szczęściem. Obok niego stała jeszcze jedna postać, mały, blondwłosy chłopczyk o szarych oczach. Po chwili Draco wziął dziecko na ręce, oparł chłopca na biodrze wprawnym ruchem i drugim ramieniem objął męża w pasie.

Gardło Harry'ego było zaciśnięte. Ogarnęła go tęsknota tak wielka, że miał wrażenie, że serce mu pęknie. Ktoś, kto darzy go uczuciem. Jego własna, mała rodzina.

W jednej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo skupiał swoją uwagę na tym chłopaku. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić z tymi wszystkimi uczuciami, które spadły na niego w jednej chwili. Zrozumiał wtedy po raz pierwszy, że to miłość i pojął jak bardzo niemożliwe do spełnienia jest jego uczucie.

Od tamtej pory nic już nie było takie samo.

* * *

Światło księżyca padało na łóżko Draco, któremu najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało to w spaniu. Harry patrzył na jego twarz. Chłopak był wszystkim tym, czym on sam nie był. Harry marzył, że chociaż raz spojrzy na niego z uczuciem. Uśmiechnie się do niego. Doskonale wiedział czego pragnie i że gdyby jeszcze raz spojrzał w Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp ujrzałby dokładnie ten sam obraz.

Dlatego pomimo tego, że bardzo wstrząsnęła nim wściekłość Snape'a, to zachowania Draco nie mógł znieść. Wolałby być ignorowany i niewidzialny, niż jeszcze raz musieć znosić taką pogardę we wzroku kogoś, kogo kochał.

Harry skulił się na swoim łóżku, odwracając się w stronę ściany. W najbliższym czasie czekały go ciężkie dni.

* * *

Tamtego feralnego dnia nie rozmawiał już więcej z Draco.

Następnego dnia lekcje zaczynali Zaklęciami. Harry nie był zachwycony tym, że mimo, iż nie może czarować, musi w nich uczestniczyć.

Profesor Flitwick został oczywiście powiadomiony o jego sytuacji, więc nie wymagał od niego machania różdżką. Harry znudzony wpatrywał się w innych uczniów. Draco znajdował się tak daleko od niego, jak to tylko było możliwe. Siedział koło Astorii. On także nie mógł korzystać z magii.

Dziś znów mieli iść do profesora Snape'a, który najwyraźniej bynajmniej nie zamierzał się poddawać. Harry nie wiedział czemu. On już się poddał.

* * *

\- Jeszcze raz, Potter.

Bum.

\- Jeszcze raz.

Harry był wykończony. Ostatnio wiele się działo, mało spał, a na dodatek te wybuchy najwyraźniej wyczerpywały jego magię. Zaczynał czuć się słabo, a po twarzy spływał mu pot. Patrząc w podłogę, wyszeptał:

\- Już dość. To nie ma sensu.

\- Będzie dość, gdy ja tak powiem. Jeszcze raz Potter.

Draco wstał z krzesła w rogu klasy i podszedł bliżej, mówiąc:

\- Wuju może rzeczywiście wystarczy na dziś? On wygląda na zmęczonego.

Chłopak stanął obok nauczyciela. W tej samej chwili Harry zachwiał się lekko, a Draco niewiele myśląc, chwycił go za ramię i podtrzymał. Gdy ponownie rozległ się głos Snape'a, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego, nie wypuszczając ramienia Harry'ego z ręki.

\- Jeszcze raz!

Sfrustrowany Harry machnął różdżką i powiedział:

\- Wingardium Leviosa!

Kociołek podniósł się powoli do góry.

Wszyscy troje spojrzeli zaskoczeni na dłoń Draco, która wciąż spoczywała na ramieniu Harry'ego.


	6. Chapter 6

Mały powrót. Trochę poprawek stylistycznych w poprzednich rozdziałach.

* * *

Magia Draco nie była zadowolona ze zmiany czarodzieja. Protesty były dość oczywiste – spektakularne wybuchy podczas zaklęć stanowiły ostrzeżenie.

\- Jak mogłem o tym nie pomyśleć? - denerwował się Snape, chodząc wkoło pokoju. - To zmienia całą postać rzeczy! Magia chce powrócić do prawowitego właściciela! To takie proste!

Draco spojrzał na wuja z nadzieją i spytał:

\- A więc znalazłeś rozwiązanie?

Snape przystanął i spojrzał badawczo na stojącego z boku Harry'ego. Harry'emu zdecydowanie nie spodobało się to spojrzenie.

\- W zasadzie tak. Wystarczy pewien rytuał. Jednak rezultaty w tej chwili mogą być… niepewne. W tym momencie cała magia w nim jest bardzo niespokojna, zagubiona i szuka ujścia. Jeśli przeprowadzimy ten rytuał teraz, konsekwencje mogą być nieprzyjemne. Jedną z opcji jest przejście mocy z Pottera na ciebie. Całej mocy.

Snape patrzył tylko na Dracona, jednak gdy do Harry'ego dotarł sens wypowiedzi mężczyzny, chłopak odruchowo cofnął się, a jego gardło ścisnęło się mocno.

Nie potrafiłby żyć bez magii. Wrócić do Dursley'ów, zapomnieć o Hogwarcie, o czarodziejach, nie móc czarować już nigdy więcej. Ogarniała go panika na samą myśl.

Tymczasem nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Stracił najwyraźniej fragment rozmowy, ponieważ teraz Draco przekonywał wuja do spróbowania pomimo możliwego niepowodzenia.

\- Proszę, przecież nie możemy tkwić tak w nieskończoność! To daje przynajmniej cień nadziei na powrót do normalności i…

Harry przerwał mu gwałtownie, zaskakując samego siebie:

\- Nawet nie ma mowy!

Zdziwieni mężczyźnie wreszcie spojrzeli na niego.

A Harry nagle poczuł ogromny gniew. Zawsze milczał, kulił się, krył i unikał konfrontacji za wszelką cenę. Jednak to niczego nie zmieniało. Najwidoczniej nad głową miał wielki znak, widoczny dla wszystkich poza nim, który wołał z daleka, że jest z nim coś nie tak. Że można go traktować jakby nie istniał. Dla innych ten znak był wyzwaniem – trzeba mu było pokazać jego miejsce.

W tamtej chwili poczuł, że coś w nim pękło i wydostało się na zewnątrz. Włosy na karku stanęły mu dęba. Czuł się silny, odważny i pewny siebie po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Słuchaj Potter, w zasadzie to nie jest twoja decyzja, bo to moja magia.

Harry czuł jak to dziwne coś w nim rozrasta się słysząc takie słowa z ust Draco.

Dość tego. Dość. Dość.

\- DOŚĆ! DOŚĆ! - te ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał.

Nauczyciela i Malfoya odrzuciło w tył z taką siłą, że gdyby uderzyli w ścianę nie zostałoby z nich wiele.

Harry osłonił ich przed tym i wypuścił z niewidzialnych palców niczym szmaciane lalki. Upadli bez tchu na ziemię, a chłopak wybiegł z komnat nie oglądając się. Szedł szybko przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi dokąd idzie. W głowie mu szumiało, a we krwi buzowała moc domagająca się, by ją wypuścić.

Harry dotarł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie zaczął niszczyć stoły, ławy i wszystko to, na czym zawiesił wzrok. Czuł się tak, jakby stał tuż obok, obserwując całe to przerażające przedstawienie z dala, beznamiętnie.

Po chwili do Sali wpadł Snape wraz z Dumbledorem i kilkoma innymi nauczycielami. Ktoś posłał w jego stronę zaklęcie wiążące, które jednak bez trudu odbiło się, niemal bez udziału jego woli.

Patrzył na Snape'a, który miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Harry dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że to szok i strach. Podobało mu się to. Mocy też się to bardzo podobało.

Nauczyciele coś mówili, jednak nic do niego nie docierało, to był tylko szum tła. Stali teraz w impasie, nie będąc w stanie zaatakować i obawiając się, co się stanie dalej.

Zza Snape'a wyłonił się Draco Malfoy, który spytał niepewnie:

\- Harry? Harry, czy mnie słyszysz?

Harry dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego skóra błyszczy, jakby ktoś posypał ją złotym brokatem. Skupiony na tym dziwnym, mieniącym się zjawisku, nie zauważył zbliżającego się powoli chłopaka.

\- Harry.

Dotyk dłoni Draco na jego ramieniu był niczym uderzenie błyskawicy. Harry poczuł, jakby moc w nim zawahała się, stanęła niepewnie, a po chwili zupełnie się uspokoiła.

Zanim zemdlał pomyślał jeszcze, że jego skóra przestała błyszczeć.

* * *

Obudził się czując panikę. Wszystko to, co się zdarzyło, wróciło do niego w jednej chwili. Podniósł się gwałtownie na łóżku i zauważył, że jest w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Obok niego siedział Severus Snape.

\- Spokojnie, panie Potter. Nic się nie dzieje, wszystko jest w porządku.

Krew szumiała Harry'emu w uszach. Czy to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło? Co on narobił? Zaatakował nauczyciela, innego ucznia i zniszczył mienie szkoły. Jeśli to nie był powód do wyrzucenia kogoś ze szkoły, to nie wiedział co nim było.

\- Potter.

Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Snape coś do niego mówi dopiero wtedy, gdy mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Potter, to nie była twoja wina.

Harry podniósł wzrok na profesora i spytał:

\- Jak to wszystko jest możliwe?

Snape westchnął. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

\- Poczułeś się zagrożony, a twoja magia, duszona od pewnego czasu magią innego czarodzieja, zareagowała. Zaatakowała obcą moc i ją przejęła.

Harry wciąż czuł się zagubiony.

\- Co to niby znaczy, że przejęła obcą magię?

\- To, że nie ma w tobie już żadnej obcej magii. To co pozostało, jest teraz w całości twoje – odpowiedział nauczyciel.

Harry był w szoku. Wciąż nie do końca rozumiał całą tę sytuację.

\- Ale skąd ten atak? Czułem się, jakbym to nie ja robił to wszystko.

\- Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takiej ilości magii w sobie, stąd nastąpił wybuch i moc przejęła chwilową kontrolę. Najwyraźniej, panie Potter, był pan dość potężnym czarodziejem już wcześniej, a teraz… - mężczyzna urwał. Po chwili wstał. - Jeśli to wszystko, to muszę już iść. Nie sądzę, by to, co się dziś zdarzyło, miało się jeszcze powtórzyć.

Do Harry'ego dopiero teraz dotarło coś, co powinien był zrozumieć od razu.

\- Profesorze, skoro cała magia jest teraz moja, to co z Draco Malfoyem? Jak mam mu ją teraz oddać?

Snape milczał przez chwilę, po czym nie patrząc na niego, odparł:

\- Nie możesz już jej oddać, należy teraz do ciebie. Pan Malfoy jest więc charłakiem.


	7. Chapter 7

Na długo po wyjściu Snape'a Harry'emu wciąż było niedobrze, a w głowie rozbrzmiewało mu słowo „charłak". Choć nie zrobił przecież nic złego, niczym nie zawinił, to i tak czuł się odpowiedzialny.

To była tak wielka tragedia nie tylko dla Draco, ale i całej jego rodziny. Harry wiedział, że gazety podchwycą temat i następnego dnia ta historia wyląduje na pierwszych stronach.

Czuł w sobie ogromną moc, magię, która chciała wyrwać się na wolność. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał czegoś podobnego. Jednak fakt, że była to czyjaś siła, skradziona, przeniesiona, pokonana… że była w nim magia Draco. Nie mógł opanować drżenia na tą myśl.

Nie wiedział, co stało się z chłopakiem. Czy został już przeniesiony do domu? A może wciąż pozostawał w Hogwarcie?

Z rozmyślań wytrąciło go trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę i zobaczył wchodzącego Snape'a wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Jego żołądek w jednej chwili ścisnął się ze strachu. Mężczyźni podeszli do niego. Obaj patrzyli beznamiętnie, nie zdradzając uczuć. Harry skulił się bezwiednie.

Pierwszy odezwał się Snape, przerywając niezręczną ciszę:

\- Panie Potter, w zaistniałej sytuacji, pan Malfoy chciałby z panem porozmawiać.

Harry jąkając się, odpowiedział cicho nie patrząc nikomu w oczy:

\- Och, tak, tak, oczywiście.

Lucjusz zwrócił się do przyjaciela:

\- Zostaw nas proszę samych, Severusie.

Snape rzucił mu nieufne spojrzenie, skinął jednak głową i wyszedł z Sali Szpitalnej.

Malfoy przysunął krzesło bliżej łóżka i usiadł obok Harry'ego, który wciąż kulił się i unikał jego wzroku.

\- Wiem, że to co stało się z moim synem to nie twoja wina. Jednak nie jestem w stanie nie robić niczego, nie próbować zmienić… - urwał gwałtownie, a po chwili kontynuował:

\- Nie możesz oddać Draco tylko jego magii. Ta opcja jest teraz niemożliwa. Mam więc inną propozycję. Pieniądze nie są problemem, możesz zażądać ile zechcesz. W zamian musiałbyś oddać całą swoją magię mojemu synowi. Wiem, że to może ci się wydawać ekstremalnym rozwiązaniem, jednak mógłbyś żyć w dostatku, co prawda w świecie mugoli, ale jesteś jeszcze młody. Severus powiedział mi, że nie miałeś nawet pojęcia, że jesteś czarodziejem dopóki nie dostałeś listu z Hogwartu. Nie straciłbyś wiele, mógłbyś tylko zyskać. Zastanów się nad tym.

Harry w zasadzie spodziewał się właśnie czegoś takiego, jednak te słowa i tak nim wstrząsnęły. Przekazywanie magii było możliwe – jednak w większości przypadków nielegalne i bardzo niebezpieczne. W ich sytuacji rzeczywiście, Harry mógłby zrzec się mocy na rzecz Draco. Wiedział jednak, że nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić. Odpowiedział więc tylko:

\- Przykro mi, ale nie zgadzam się. Za żadne pieniądze.

Malfoy zacisnął wargi i była to jedyna oznaka gniewu, jaką Harry u niego dostrzegł.

\- Na pewno nie? To bardzo dobra oferta.

\- To niemożliwe, panie Malfoy – Harry pozostał nieugięty.

Mężczyzna zastanawiał się przez chwilę, a potem westchnął cicho i powiedział:

\- Jest jeszcze inna opcja. Ponieważ Draco jest… - urwał, po czym kontynuował, a Harry usłyszał ból w jego głosie, - charłakiem, jako partner mógłby korzystać ze wspólnej magii.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i spytał:

\- Więc czemu nie znajdzie pan kogoś, kto podzieli się z nim mocą? On umawia się z Astorią Greengrass, sądzę że chętnie pomoże ukochanemu. Pewnie nie byłoby to dla niej problemem.

Malfoy skrzywił się.

\- Niestety, to nie może być byle kto. Przypadek mojego syna jest szczególny – ponieważ miał w sobie magię, ale ją utracił. Jego ciało nie zechce jakiejś mocy, jest przystosowane do jednej konkretnej.

Harry zrozumiał. Wyjąkał cicho:

\- Chce… chce pan, żebym był jego partnerem?

\- Samo bycie partnerem oczywiście nie wystarczy. Niezbędny jest rytuał wiążący. A tego rodzaju rytuałów się nie łamie. Musielibyście zostać małżeństwem przez całe życie.

Harry'emu zaszumiało w głowie. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się, cóż za ponury żart! Jak to szło? „ _Uważaj_ , _czego sobie życzysz, bo może się spełnić". Tyle lat marzył o tym, by mieć taką rodzinę jak Malfoy'owie, by wreszcie przynależeć do kogoś. W zwierciadle Ain Eingarp widział siebie jako męża Draco._ _I proszę, jego marzenie się spełniło!_

 _Los zawsze bywał dla niego przewrotny i okrutny, ale to już była przesada. Zobaczył jasno obraz tego, jak miało wyglądać jego życie: kolejna rodzina, zmuszona, by_ _go przyjąć. Nie chcieliby go, ale ze względu na syna, musieliby go tolerować. A Draco… Draco by go nienawidził, Harry był o tym przekonany. W końcu byłby od niego zależny, czerpałby magię nie z siebie, a z niego. Jak można kochać kogoś, kto dzień po dniu przypomina ci, ile straciłeś? I że już nigdy tego nie odzyskasz._

 _Harry nie zauważył, że płacze, dopóki na pościeli, którą był przykryty do pasa, nie pojawiły się małe, okrągłe plamki. Ogarnięty nagłą paniką zerwał się z łóżka i ignorując Lucjusza Malfoya wybiegł z Sali. Minął zdziwionego Snape'a i popędził w dół schodami, prosto przed siebie, nie patrząc dokąd biegnie. Wypadł z zamku wprost na dziedziniec i pognał dalej. Dopiero, gdy znalazł się w Sowiarni zauważył, że nie ma butów, a jego stopy są lodowate z zimna. Trwała w końcu późna jesień._ _Opadła z niego adrenalina i powoli osunął się na kamienne schody wśród pohukujących sów. Targnął nim szloch._

 _Wiedział, że zgodzi się na tą propozycję. Nie mógłby spojrzeć sobie w oczy, gdyby nie pomógł Draco. On, biedny, beznadziejny, zupełnie przeciętny i nijaki_ _Harry Potter wejdzie poprzez małżeństwo do potężnej i bogatej rodziny Malfoy'ów. Gdyby nie jeden, tak głupi wypadek na eliksirach, to nigdy nie byłoby możliwe. Skończyłby szkołę i pewnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłby_ _Draco. Co najwyżej mógłby go ujrzeć w gazecie – z całą pewnością reporterzy donosiliby o jego sukcesach w pracy, o_ _małżeństwie czy narodzinach dzieci. A on czytając te wiadomości myślałby sobie, że to była kiedyś jego pierwsza miłość._

 _Choć przez całe swoje życie spotykał się tylko z nienawiścią, niezrozumieniem albo obojętnością, to wciąż tkwiła w nim nadzieja. Może wreszcie_ _miałby kogoś? Kogoś, kto by go kochał takim, jakim jest? Może miałby własną rodzinę?_

 _Harry siedział sam w ciemności i opłakiwał utratę możliwej przyszłości._


	8. Chapter 8

By Draco nie tracił więcej lekcji, ślubny rytuał zaplanowano bardzo szybko. Rodzina Malfoy'ów zajęła się wszystkim. Przede wszystkim znaleźli czarodzieja, znawcę magicznych obrzędów, aby wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z wymaganiami. Harry dostał instrukcję co dokładnie ma mówić, jak się zachować, by rytuał został prawidłowo przeprowadzony. W Hogwarcie zjawił się krawiec, który wziął z niego wymiar. Szaty ślubne również podlegały regulacjom.

Harry czuł się, jakby to był tylko sen. Gdy poprzedniego dnia wrócił do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po kilku godzinach, był przemarznięty do szpiku kości, pogodził się jednak z rzeczywistością. Zastał tam tylko Snape'a, który krzyczał na niego przez 15 minut, zanim Harry'emu udało się poprosić mężczyznę, by przekazał Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi wiadomość, że zgadza się poślubić Draco.

Mężczyzna zamilkł wtedy i przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zapytał:

\- Jesteś pewien, Potter? Wiesz, że ta decyzja zaważy na całym twoim życiu?

Harry skinął głową i nie odezwał się.

Draco został zabrany do domu. Harry nie sądził, że zobaczy go aż do ślubu. Jednak czy miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Tak naprawdę zupełnie się nie znali, Draco nawet go nie lubił, o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Sprawa była już przesądzona.

Nazajutrz sową miał zostać przysłany kontrakt małżeński. Harry był pewien, że będzie w nim pełno informacji dotyczących tego, jak wyglądać ma jego „małżeństwo".

Ze względu na wszystko, co się działo, Harry'emu zupełnie wyleciał z głowy fakt wybuchu magii. Dumbledore jednak nie zapomniał i Harry został wezwany do gabinetu mężczyzny.

Stał teraz niepewnie przed gargulcem, nie znając hasła. Na szczęście oczekiwano go w środku, więc bez problemu został wpuszczony. Nigdy wcześniej tu nie był, nie miał żadnego powodu. Nie zamienił też z dyrektorem ani jednego słowa. Sprawami pomocy socjalnej dla uczniów zajmowała się McGonagall i to dzięki niej miał szaty i książki każdego roku.

Dumbledore siedział przy biurku. Gdy Harry wszedł i przywitał się niepewnie, mężczyzna wskazał mu krzesło. Chłopak usiadł, a dyrektor odezwał się:

\- Wiem, że to co się działo z pana magią ostatnio, panie Potter, to nie pana wina. Jednak była to dość niepokojąca sytuacja. Oczywiście, podobne wypadki miały już miejsce w przeszłości, jednak muszę przyznać, że tak potężną magię widzę u ucznia po raz pierwszy.

Harry zaczerwienił się. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy Dumbledore mu schlebia czy też może go gani. Milczał więc. Po chwili, nie doczekawszy się żadnej odpowiedzi, dyrektor kontynuował:

\- Słyszałem także, że postąpił pan bardzo szlachetnie względem pana Malfoy'a. To wielka tragedia, naprawdę ogromna, gdy czarodziej traci swoją magię. A tu okoliczności były wyjątkowe. Gdyby pańska moc nie zaatakowała tej obcej, to młody Draco z pewnością odzyskałby swoją magię za jakiś czas. No, ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, w końcu wszystko się dobrze skończyło!

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i spojrzał na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę w szoku, bo ten najwidoczniej oszalał.

\- Dobrze? - wydusił z siebie chłopak. - Dobrze dla kogo? - powtórzył głośniej, ze złością. - To małżeństwo to farsa, obaj zostaliśmy do niego zmuszeni przez okoliczności! Jestem pewien, że Malfoy mnie nienawidzi! Że cała jego rodzina mnie nienawidzi! - Gniew spłynął z niego i pozostało tylko znużenie.

Dumbledore patrzył na niego badawczo. Odpowiedział mu:

\- Jestem przekonany, że nie jest tak źle, panie Potter. Nie ma co z góry przekreślać waszego związku, gdy lepiej się poznacie, to będzie wam łatwiej.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, skąd mężczyzna bierze takie pomysły. To już nie był optymizm, a raczej skrajne oderwanie od rzeczywistości.

\- Czy mogę już iść, panie dyrektorze? - zapytał Harry.

Nie widział sensu w dalszej rozmowie.

\- Och, oczywiście, oczywiście. Chciałem tylko, żeby pan wiedział, że nie wyciągnę konsekwencji ze względu na coś, na co nie miał pan wpływu. Do widzenia, panie Potter.

Harry wstał i wyszedł.

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył Dwór Malfoy'ów. Miał poznać pozostałych członków rodziny oraz spotkać się z czarodziejem, który zajmował się kwestiami związanymi z rytuałem.

Snape nie odezwał się do niego ani słowem dopóki nie wyszli poza bramy Hogwartu.

\- Obejmij mnie w pasie, Potter i nie waż się puścić.

Harry skinął głową, a wszystkie myśli o tym, jak bardzo niezręcznie się czuje obejmując nauczyciela eliksirów wyleciały mu z głowy, gdy poczuł nagłe ściśnięcie całego ciała. Kiedy pojawili się przed Dworem, zatoczył się i z wielkim trudem opanował odruch wymiotny.

\- Chodź, Potter, już na nas czekają – ponaglił go Snape.

Harry niechętnie powlókł się za profesorem. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał się dokładnie rezydencji. Skrzat domowy przywitał ich przy drzwiach i teraz prowadził w głąb domu. Choć chłopak miał zupełnie inne pojęcie „domu", niż tak ogromny Dwór. Eleganckie wnętrze przytłaczało go. Weszli do biblioteki, gdzie siedzieli członkowie jego przyszłego rodziny.

Żołądek Harry'ego skurczył się, a dłonie zrobiły się mokre ze strachu. W pomieszczeniu rozpoznał Lucjusza i Narcyzę Malfoy. Pod oknem, odwrócony tyłem do wejścia, stał Draco. W środku znajdował się także młodszy chłopak, którego Harry kojarzył ze szkoły i bliźniaczki, które nie mogły mieć więcej niż pięć lub sześć lat.

Pierwszy przywitał się starszy mężczyzna, którego Harry wcześniej nie zauważył.

\- Pan Potter jak mniemam? Nazywam się Edward Warrington. Mamy bardzo wiele spraw do omówienia w związku z rytuałem.

Harry skulił się odruchowo i wyjąkał z trudem:

\- Umm, miło mi pana poznać.

Lucjusz Malfoy zwrócił się do niego:

\- Dzień dobry, panie Potter. Chciałbym żeby poznał pan resztę mojej rodziny. To mój syn Cygnus i córki – Lynx i Lyra.

Dziewczynki uśmiechnęły się do niego, jednak chłopak miał zawzięty wyraz twarzy. Odezwał się ze złością:

\- Jesteś tutaj pewnie tylko dla naszych pieniędzy. Nie wiem, w co grasz, ale na pewno ci się nie uda.

Harry zbladł i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Co prawda chłopak był dopiero na trzecim roku, jednak przypomniał mu boleśnie o jego pozycji względem Malfoy'ów.

Narcyza zbeształa syna:

\- Cygnusie! Malofy'owi nie przystoi okazywać publicznie emocji. W twoimi wieku powinieneś się już lepiej kontrolować.

Chłopak nachmurzył się, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej.

Harry pomyślał z ironią, że najwyraźniej gdyby dzieciak nakrzyczał na niego, gdy nie byłoby tu tyle obcych osób, to wszystko byłoby w porządku. Zauważył też, że Draco wciąż jeszcze na niego nie spojrzał. Jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, z pewnością nie mógł znieść choćby widoku przyszłego męża.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go Warrington. Mężczyzna zaczął opowiadać o rytuale, który miał się odbyć za trzy dni.

Harry wiedział, że to będzie długie popołudnie.


End file.
